Lobos solitarios
by Dryadeh
Summary: No sabían con exactitud qué estaban haciendo ni por qué. Simplemente se dejaban llevar, a la deriva. Jacob/Leah. Spoilers de Eclipse.


Tengo una nueva obsesión/OTP, el Jacob/Leah. En parte porque me encanta Jacob pero NO con Bella, y en parte porque me encanta Leah, y eso que la acabo de conocer. Además me encanta lo poco que he visto de su relación. Por lo tanto aquí está mi desbarre personal sobre el pairing.

Es un AU _post-Eclipse._ Es decir, no he leido _Breaking Dawn_, por lo que no tiene relación con lo que sucede en ese libro. En resumen, contiene SPOILERS de _Eclipse_.

Mi gratitud eterna a **Sara Fenix Black** por prestarse a ser mi beta y asesorarme tanto y tan bien, gracias a ella no tengo tanto miedo al haber caído en el Ooc y las incoherencias. Vosotros/as juzgaréis.

Por último, va dedicado a **Wirhaven **que hace dos días fue su cumpleaños.

Que lo disfrutéis, ¡gracias!

* * *

**Lobos solitarios**

Leah no entró en fase durante unos días después de su "discusión" con Jacob en el acantilado. No era por él, era por toda la manada. No soportaba que todos pudieran acceder a sus pensamientos con total libertad, ni aunque como contrapartida ella pudiera acceder a los suyos. Para Leah no había nada peor que todos se enteraran exactamente de lo que se sentía.

Todos.

_Sam_.

Ya resultaba bastante difícil llevar con dignidad el hecho de que el amor de su vida la hubiera abandonado por su prima, pero al menos antes, antes de unirse a la manada, podía lamer sus heridas en la intimidad y cuadrar los hombros, mostrándose impasible cuando estaba en público.

La maldición de los quileutes destrozó su vida de maneras inimaginables. Primero le quitó a Sam, luego a su padre, y finalmente su independencia. Se vio obligada a exponerse y a navegar libremente por la mente de Sam, sólo para comprender el amor inabarcable que sentía por Emily. Leah les había visto en momentos cotidianos dentro de la mente de Sam, sin poder evitarlo o quizás por un impulso autodestructivo: besándose, riendo, hablando. Haciendo las cosas que ella había hecho con Sam pero diferentes. Más auténticas, más profundas, más felices.

Sin embargo, ahora Jacob le había recordado que era una arpía amargada a la que su novio había abandonado por alguien que era como una hermana para ella y que además estaba consiguiendo que todos la odiaran.

No es que eso último le importara demasiado. Lo que los chicos opinaran de ella le daba igual pero no pensaba en cosas desagradables para ellos por el mero placer de torturarles, lo hacía para protegerse, para que dejaran de mirarla con compasión. Prefería su desprecio a su pena, prefería ser "la arpía" a la "pobre Leah" a la que todos tenían lástima, como un perro abandonado en una carretera.

En algún momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a Emily ni odiar a Sam, se hartó de palmaditas en el hombro y de comentarios a media voz en cuanto se daba la vuelta. No quería que nadie se pusiera de su lado, ni la tratara con conmiseración. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz, con su dolor y sus putos problemas.

La Push era un lugar muy pequeño y no había nadie allí que no conociera su historia. En otro tiempo, habría recurrido a su madre para desahogarse pero ya apenas hablaban de nada personal. Seth era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que estaba pasando y Leah no quería involucrarle, debido a que ya había tenido un par de enfrentamientos con Paul al oír las cosas desagradables que pensaba de ella. Por eso, en situaciones como esa se sentía atrapada.

Hubiera deseado convertirse en loba y correr, correr toda la noche, entre los bosques, bajo la luna, aullando de dolor. Llamando a un compañero perdido que jamás acudiría. Pero todos estarían ahí, como en una maldita conversación a mil bandas y ella no podía aguantarlo, no aún.

No obstante, ya habrían interrogado a Seth o le habrían enviado un mensaje para ella, pero su hermano no le había dicho nada. Sabía que cuando Leah cerraba la puerta de su habitación quería estar sola, y lo respetaba.

Y Leah sabía que debería entrar en fase para cumplir con sus obligaciones con la manada, pero no le importaba. No sería regañada. Suponía que algo bueno tenía que Sam la hubiera abandonado: se sentía culpable y responsable de ella, y rara vez le alzaba la voz. La trataba con una dulzura que la hería, como si aún le quisiera.

Para ser justa, sabía que era así. Todavía la quería, pero no la amaba como a Emily. En parte le hubiera gustado que esos sentimientos por ella no siguieran ahí, lo volvían todo más complicado aún, pero al menos tenía un pase libre que los demás licántropos no poseían.

Esa noche oyó a su manada aullar en los bosques cercanos a su casa, Seth había salido después de cenar para reunirse por ellos. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, sólo realizaban batidas rutinarias para asegurarse de que todo estaba en calma.

Pudo reconocer y diferenciar del resto dos aullidos: los de Sam y los de Jacob, y por alguna razón eso la hirió. Quería entrar en fase, pero lejos de ellos, lo suficientemente lejos para estar sola en su mente.

Pensó en el viejo Land Rover que se pudría en el garaje. Había pertenecido a su padre. Sue no sabía conducir y Seth aún no podía hacerlo. Ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocarlo, como si temiera encontrarse al fantasma de Harry en el asiento del conductor, cambiando constantemente de emisora o jugueteando con el atrapasueños que colgaba del espejo retrovisor.

Sin embargo, esa noche decidió superar sus reticencias. Comprobó que Sue se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá leyendo otra novela de suspense, y le quitó con cariño el libro de las manos. Después la cubrió con una manta y se dirigió a la cocina para procurarse provisiones para el camino. Muchas provisiones.

Lo metió todo en una mochila y cogió las llaves del todoterreno del cenicero en el que su padre las había dejado por última vez. Tenían un llavero de madera tallado por Billy Black que le hizo pensar en Jacob. Apretó los dientes y se dirigió al garaje, reafirmada en su decisión.

El vehículo rugió como una fiera cuando Leah lo puso en marcha, lamentándose por el estruendo. Lo suyo no podría catalogarse como una huida silenciosa.

Igualmente pisó el acelerador y salió de La Push a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar ese viejo trasto. No se relajó hasta que dejó de oír los aullidos de la manada.

Habían comprobado que su conexión mental funcionaba hasta casi 500 kilómetros de distancia. Leah doblaría la distancia si era necesario con tal de poder rendirse al consuelo de una mente primaria, más instintiva que emocional, y por tanto menos susceptible a los avatares sentimentales.

Condujo hacia el sur y atravesó todo el estado de Washingtong, sin detenerse hasta Oregón. Usar el Land Rover le hacía sentir que Harry estaba cerca, en el asiento del copiloto, dándole indicaciones como cuando la enseñó a conducir. Dentro olía a cuero y a gasolina, el aroma de su padre, y Leah comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta en algún punto del camino.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando el cuentaquilómetros del vehículo le indicó que ya había recorrido más de 800 kilómetros. Esperó que fuera suficiente, llevaba unas ocho horas al volante y estaba harta.

Aparcó en los lindes de uno de los espesos bosques del estado, llenos de coníferas que le recordaban a los alrededores de La Push. Se bajó del coche, se desnudó, posó la ropa en el asiento del conductor y se preparó. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, los miembros comenzaron a temblarle y su espalda se convulsionó, de modo que cuando cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, ya era una loba. Un escalofrío de alivio le recorrió la piel bajo el pelaje gris y se sintió calmada y libre de pronto.

Se lanzó a correr entre los árboles, rápida como una flecha, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Corrió durante minutos, tal vez durante horas, a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus miembros. Corrió hasta que jadeó de cansancio y todos los músculos de las patas le dolieron. Corrió hasta que no pudo más y entonces disminuyó el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que terminó arrastrándose sobre la hojarasca. Cuando se detuvo, ya atardecía y la luna llena se insinuaba en un rincón del cielo anaranjado de Oregón.

Leah afianzó sus patas en el suelo, alzó su cabeza al cielo y aulló. Un gemido tan lleno de dolor que se rompió antes de llegar al punto más alto, y se enlazó con el siguiente, esta vez cargado de rabia. Lanzó una cascada de aullidos desgarrados que se apagaron poco a poco junto con todas sus fuerzas. Después, plegó los cuartos traseros, los delanteros, y apoyó la cabeza sobre las patas, exhausta.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó por primera vez de una noche sin sueños. Sólo reconfortante vacío.

**o0o**

Cuando Jacob la encontró, durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol, estaba bastante cabreado. Había perdido un día entero en dar con su rastro y otro tanto en encontrarla. Ni siquiera cuando captó su olor y lo siguió pudo escuchar la conciencia de Leah. Era como si se hubiera desconectado. Las órdenes tajantes de Sam Uley se apagaron en su cabeza unos kilómetros más allá de la frontera de Washington con Oregón. Estaba solo en su mente y sospechaba que eso era lo que había motivado a Leah a alejarse tanto.

Eso empeoró aún más su humor. A ninguno le gustaba eso de no tener intimidad, pero no por eso se largaba sin avisar, dejando a todo el mundo preocupado a su marcha. Típico de Leah: pensar sólo en ella.

Sue Clearwater llevaba dos días preocupadísima, así como Seth, Emily y Sam. Éste último le ordenó ir a buscarla en cuanto se enteró de la ausencia de Leah y leyó en la mente de Jacob lo que éste le había dicho casi una semana atrás en el acantilado. Sam se había enfurecido tanto que ni siquiera le había regañado, se había limitado a bramarle que se marchara a buscar a Leah y que no regresara sin ella.

Jacob no había visto nunca a Sam tan enfadado, pero en su opinión no había de que preocuparse. Leah no corría ningún peligro, más allá del de morir envenenada si por accidente se mordía le lengua.

Eso se repitió durante las horas de incertidumbre sin dar con su rastro. Sabía que se había llevado el Land Rover de Harry Clearwater, lo cual dificultaba captar su aroma, y mientras no entrara en fase, Jacob no tenía otra manera de encontrarla.

Decidió que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Los dos se habían dicho cosas feas aquel día, pero además, había sido Leah la que había empezado. Cualquier pensaría que pasar por algo tan duro la habría hecho más sensible a los dramas amorosos de los demás pero no era así. Al contrario, se había vuelto cruel y rencorosa. Una amargada.

No quedaba nada de la Leah por la que se había sentido fascinado de pequeño. Era una de las chicas más guapas de toda la reserva, con su pelo negro como la brea y su piel cobriza. Sus padres eran muy amigos, así que con frecuencia iban a comer en su casa y Leah siempre era amable. Amenizaba las veladas contando todo tipo de historias o soltando comentarios cariñosamente burlones a su padre y a Billy. Sonreía mucho y sus ojos oscuros brillaban siempre.

Jacob recordaba que Sam empezó a caerle mal mucho antes de convertirse en lobo, exactamente cuando empezó a salir con Leah Clearwater. Probablemente había estado celoso. Pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, demasiadas.

La imprimación de Sam por Emily, la muerte de Harry, el surgimiento de la manada, los chupasangre y Bella.

Sí, definitivamente muchas cosas.

De cualquier modo, no pudo reprimir una sensación de alivio cuando vio a Leah dormida. Parecía una loba triste y perdida, que se había echado a morir en tierra desconocida, incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Se acercó despacio, sus pasos silenciosos, su olfato inundándose del olor de Leah.

Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Probablemente porque ella no lo permitía. Cuando creía atisbar una onda de dolor dibujándose en sus ojos o en su expresión, ella soltaba alguna de sus groserías y a Jacob se le olvidaba que lo estaba pasando mal. No podía evitarlo, Leah tenía ese efecto en él.

Pensó en despertarla pero parecía tan profundamente dormida y él estaba tan agotado que no lo hizo. En su lugar, se tumbó al lado de la loba, hasta sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo envolviendo al suyo y se quedó dormido también.

**o0o**

Leah despertó al amanecer, muerta de hambre. Arrugó el hocico al reconocer un olor familiar y al girar la cabeza, encontró a Jacob echado a su lado, durmiendo profundamente. Su descomunal cuerpo la ocultaba casi por completo del sol, su pelaje rojizo subiendo y bajando con cada respiración.

Al verle allí, la sacudieron sentimientos encontrados. Primero se sintió rabiosa por el hecho de haber sido localizada cuando solamente quería estar sola. Después una extraña emoción se le enroscó en el pecho al pensar todo el camino que Jacob había recorrido por ella, pero lo desechó de inmediato: le habrían enviado. Su madre, Seth o incluso puede que Sam. No había salido de él. Es más, seguro que había estado muy contento de perderla de vista.

Esto hizo que la rabia regresara y Leah se puso a cuatro patas sigilosamente. Lanzando una última mirada a Jacob, se alejó rápidamente en busca de su Land Rover. Lo encontró exactamente en el lugar en el que lo había aparcado el día anterior, pero sin duda Jacob había estado husmeando por allí ya que su aroma estaba por todo el lugar. Disgustada, Leah cambió de forma con gran esfuerzo. Le costaba volver a su forma humana cuando se encontraba furiosa, era como si su parte lupina quisiera retenerla en ese estado en el que resultaba más peligrosa y se hallaba mejor protegida.

De cualquier modo, cogió sus ropas y se vistió. Estaba anudándose las deportivas cuando Jacob apareció entre los árboles. Él volvía a ser el muchacho inmenso con gesto malhumorado de siempre (no es que Jacob siempre fuera por ahí con cara de pocos amigos, es que reservaba esa expresión para ella). Llevaba sólo unos vaqueros claros llenos de rotos e iba descalzo. Tenía el pelo lleno de hojitas, seguramente ella también.

—Así que pensabas _huir_ de nuevo.

A Leah no le gustó el énfasis que puso en la palabra "huir". Apretó el nudo de sus cordones con fuerza.

—Por si aún no lo has entendido, cuando me largo sin decir a dónde voy, significa que quiero estar sola —replicó entre dientes sin molestarse en mirarle. Un mechón de pelo negro le cayó sobre el rostro por la posición en que se encontraba y Leah lo apartó con un irritado soplido.

—Por si aún no lo has entendido, hay gente que se preocupa si te marchas sin decir nada.

—Gente como tú —escupió ella con sarcasmo. Hizo un último nudo y se levantó del asiento de conductor en el que se había colocado para atarse el calzado. Jacob estaba sólo a metro y medio de ella. Lo miró a la cara, desafiante.

—Gente como tu familia —repuso Jacob, sin morder el anzuelo —Sue y Seth lo están pasando muy mal —se lo pensó unos segundos, y no exento de cierta malicia, añadió —Y Sam.

Leah se estremeció durante un instante, pero luego cerró las compuertas de nuevo. Tenía esa expresión, esa expresión tan absolutamente impasible y fría que sacaba a Jacob de sus casillas. Era como si se volviera de roca. Un acantilado al que las olas podían golpear una y otra vez sin moverlo.

—Mensaje recibido, puedes largarte —dijo Leah, y sin molestarse en mirarle, pasó a su lado y se adentró en el bosque andando a base de largas zancadas. No es que no le importara que su familia estuviera preocupada, es más, había pensando volver a casa ese mismo día, pero la aparición de Jacob Black le había producido la necesidad de una jornada más de vacaciones. Esta vez probaría a arañar árboles o quizás a derribarlos.

Sin embargo, no le extrañó escuchar los pasos de Jacob a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro entre los pinos, Leah se volvió para enfrentarle. Ya suponía que no podía ser tan fácil librarse de él.

—Creo que no lo has entendido bien —comenzó Jacob con un tono calmo evidentemente forzado —no regresaré a La Push sin ti.

Leah le mostró los dientes en un acto reflejo lleno de hostilidad. Sin embargo, una chispa en los ojos del quileute, comprender que él sentía un descontento tan profundo como el suyo, logró serenarla. Acababa de encontrar un hilo del que tirar, para devolverle las molestias.

—Así que eres el chico de los recados. Te han enviado a buscar a la oveja negra de la manada y no te atreves a volver a casa sin los deberes hechos —comentó, burlona.

Jacob se encrespó visiblemente. Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, de modo que el relieve de las venas de su cuello y sus antebrazos, se insinuó bajo la piel rojiza. Leah se sintió automáticamente mejor. Exasperar a Jacob le resultaba tremendamente placentero.

—Patalea cuanto quieras, volverás conmigo —aseveró él con tono duro.

—Me gustaría ver cómo me obligas —le desafió.

Por un instante, Jacob se enfureció tanto que pensó que entraría en fase automáticamente. Leah inclinó el cuerpo hacia él en una posición ofensiva, preparada para hacer lo propio de ser necesario. Se gruñeron profundamente, en tensión.

Luego, el calor en la columna vertebral de Jacob disminuyó a medida que se calmaba y recuperaba el dominio de sí mismo. Leah sintió una profunda decepción. ¿Por qué no podía pelearse con ella como con Paul? Una breve pelea para desfogar sus frustraciones, sin más consecuencias que un par de rasguños. Y después tan amigos como siempre (o en su caso, tan _no_ amigos como siempre).

Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. Porque ella era una chica. Porque había sido la chica de Sam. Porque Seth o el propio Sam le arrancarían la cabeza de un mordisco si se atrevía a ponerle las garras encima.

De pronto Leah se sintió tremendamente cansada. Cansada de ser hostil, de intentar ser fuerte, de pelear contra todos como un perro rabioso. Necesitaba más que nunca estar sola, simplemente eso. Unas horas más sin tener que ponerse la coraza o se caería en pedazos delante de alguien. De alguien como Jacob.

¿Podrían ir las cosas aún peor?

Lo último que quería en el mundo era que alguien de la manada la viera así. Y menos que nadie, él. No tenía claro si se reiría de ella o sentiría pena, y no sabía cual de las posibilidades la humillaba más.

Jacob abrió la boca para decir algo (algo desagradable) pero de pronto vio una sombra en el rostro de Leah. ¿Eso que había en sus ojos eran lágrimas? Sí, ella parpadeó con fuerza en seguida y desaparecieron, pero Jacob las había visto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

Leah le dio la espalda, como había hecho docenas de veces en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, su postura le pareció extrañamente vulnerable. Ya no tenía la cabeza alta, las piernas separadas y el cuerpo relajado. Por el contrario, sus hombros estaban caídos, se abrazaba a sí misma. Parecía sólo una chica de apenas veinte años que había visto demasiado.

Jacob se ablandó un poco, sólo un poco. Después de todo, hasta ella tendría sentimientos más allá del rencor o las ganas de tocar las narices.

—Jacob —la voz de Leah sonaba extraña, nasal, apenas se la oía —¿Recuerdas ese día en el acantilado? Yo te dejé en paz. Échame en cara lo que quieras, pero márchate. _Déjame_.

Leah había pretendido darle una orden, pero a Jacob ese "déjame" le sonó más como un ruego desesperado. ¿Leah _suplicando_?

Sintió que su temperatura corporal descendía de golpe al comprender algo. ¿Había sido él el que la había puesto tan mal? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar qué le había dicho exactamente ese día en el acantilado. No se le ocurría nada en especial, le hacía comentarios por el estilo a menudo.

Cerró las manos en puño. Quizás ese era el problema.

Como él no se movió, Leah echó a andar, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Jacob decidió darle unos metros de ventaja y un poco de intimidad. Leah se afanaba tanto en que nadie averiguara lo que sentía en realidad, que sin duda se sentiría humillada por esa pequeña demostración de que era humana.

Sabía que ella lo pasaba mal con todo eso. Era lógico, o se lo había parecido al principio, antes de conocer más a la nueva Leah. Sin embargo, era difícil mostrarse comprensivo cuando ella se comportaba como una auténtica capulla.

Sin ir más lejos, él también lo estaba pasando mal por lo de Bella. Decir que "lo pasaba mal" parecía casi un eufemismo de cómo se sentía en realidad. Sin embargo, no iba por ahí jodiendo a la gente. La diferencia entre ellos, era que a Leah se sentía mejor si los demás también eran desdichados.

Intentó recordarse todas esas cosas mientras la seguía a una distancia prudencial hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Se devanaba los sesos intentando comprender qué pasaba por la mente de Leah en esos instantes. Jacob evitaba leerla todo lo que podía cuando estaban convertidos, Leah se encargaba de ello pensando en cosas bastante incómodas y dolorosas para todos. Sin embargo en ese momento hubiera dado su moto por saber qué era lo que la había inducido a ese estado.

Ya había pasado más de un año de lo de Sam y Emily, incluso había aceptado ser la dama de honor de su prima. Era cierto que Leah evitaba cuidadosamente acercarse a la casa que compartían, pero era amable con Emily (sólo con Emily) cuando se cruzaban por La Push, y a veces incluso paseaban juntas por la playa. Tenía cierto sentido que siguiera sintiéndose un poco despechada por cómo se habían dado las cosas pero ¿todavía estaba tan hundida por ello?

Pensó por un instante cómo se sentiría dentro de un año, cuando Bella y Edward se hubieran casado, y comprendió que no estaría mucho mejor que ahora.

Redujo la marcha cuando Leah se detuvo abruptamente frente a un árbol enorme de corteza gris y áspera. De pronto soltó un gruñido bajo y golpeó el tronco del árbol con un puño cerrado. Uno, dos, tres…Jacob perdió la cuenta de los feroces puñetazos con que castigó la corteza gris, pero Leah parecía enfebrecida. Apretaba los dientes, respiraba con fuerza y no dejaba de gruñir mientras golpeaba una y otra vez.

Jacob salió de su estupor al ver cómo los nudillos de Leah se cubrían de sangre. Pensó que ya se había machacado lo suficiente. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó por una muñeca, justo cuando Leah se disponía a golpear de nuevo. Se quedó muy quieta un instante, casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, pero luego se liberó con una fuerza tremenda.

Una chica normal no hubiera podido soltarse del apretón de la mano de Jacob, pero Leah no era una chica normal y además estaba bastante furiosa.

Le miró de forma amenazante mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. Sus ojos eran claros. _No te acerques._

Pero Jacob no pudo molestarse con ella, no esa vez. Creía que empezaba a comprender a Leah. Sus cambios de humor, sus comentarios hirientes y sus muecas amargas. Todo era un mecanismo de defensa. Unos segundos atrás, juraría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, por eso le pidió que la dejara en paz. No quería que él la viera en ese estado y probablemente eso fue lo que la enfureció de nuevo, como si considerara vergonzoso mostrar que podía sentir algo más que rencor y desprecio. Se entregaba a su rabia, porque eso anulaba otros sentimientos.

Jacob también había reaccionado de esa manera alguna vez, pero Leah lo llevaba al extremo y eso la estaba destrozando. Por eso estaba perdiendo todo.

—Sabes que no hay marcha atrás con la imprimación —dijo con tono suave y razonable. No quería herirla, sólo hacerla comprender —Tienes que olvidarle, Leah.

Ella se rió despectivamente,

—Y tú sabes que no habrá marcha atrás cuando Bella Swan se convierta en otra sanguijuela chupa sangre. Tienes que olvidarla, Jacob.

Aunque empleó sus mismas palabras, su tono no pudo ser más mordaz. Jacob sintió como si le hubiera escupido. Intentó recordar que Leah sólo quería protegerse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado. Había tratado de ayudarla, de mostrarse amable y comprensivo, y ella le había dicho que se metiera su amabilidad por el culo.

En momentos como esos le resultaba muy difícil no detestarla. Ella no permitía ningún acercamiento, era una persona imposible. Y él no era Sam Uley, no tenía su paciencia. Acabaría estallando tarde o temprano. (Más temprano que tarde, la verdad).

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me he hartado. Regresamos a La Push —la advirtió.

—Vete tú, diles que estoy bien y que ya volveré cuando me apetezca.

Jacob sintió una llamarada caliente recorriéndole la columna. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. "_Paciencia_" se dijo "_Paciencia_".

—Oye, esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero tienes que regresar a casa—dijo en tono calmo.

—Pobre Jacob, castigado a traer de vuelta a la arpía de Leah —se burló ella —Sin embargo, tú has hecho tu trabajo. Me has encontrado y has intentando convencerme pero no me has podido. Explícaselo a la manada, nadie te culpará. La bruja de Leah es así, te entenderán.

—Deja de hacerte la víctima, ¿quieres? Me sacas de quicio.

Un fugaz ramalazo de rabia surcó el rostro de Leah, pero luego ella adquirió esa expresión imperturbable, con la boca apretada y las cejas curvas. Un gesto que en otro rostro hubiera parecido neutro, pero en el suyo emanaba hostilidad.

—Si tanto te molesta mi existencia, no te hubieras metido en medio cuando esa basura con colmillos se lanzó a por mí.

Quizás Jacob fuera un ingenuo, pero tenía la impresión de que cuando una persona le salvaba la vida a otra, lo lógico era esperar que le dieran las gracias. Leah no lo había hecho, es más, se había enfadado con él. Durante sus días de convalecencia, cuando Jacob se dedicó a quejarse, soltar palabrotas y criticar la actuación de la joven durante la pelea, Leah le visitó una sola vez. Se quedó de pie y silenciosa en un extremo de su habitación, tan alejada de él como le fue posible, y con ojos secos le dijo "_No debiste hacerlo_". Cuando Jacob, sorprendido y malhumorado, abrió la boca para responderle, Leah ya estaba saliendo de su habitación, pero se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta para añadir un "_Idiota_", acompañado de una mirada torva. Después desapareció.

—Te salvé la vida —le recordó, exasperado. Resultaba ridículo tener que explicárselo. En medio del caos, cuando todos estaban ocupados, se había ido ella sola a por uno de los neófitos más vigorosos. Cuando lo vio lanzarse a por ella, supo que la destrozaría e hizo algo tan imbécil como meterse en medio. El resultado: unos cuantos huesos rotos, días de dolor insoportable y un _"No debiste hacerlo, idiota"_ bastante poco cariñoso.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, hubiera acabado con él yo sola —se defendió ella, claramente ofendida.

—Ya.

Jacob se esforzaba seriamente por no alzar la voz, por no discutir con ella, pero sus reservas de calma se estaban agotando a velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡Es verdad! —Leah insistió, obcecada. Crispó las manos de tal forma que a Jacob le dio la impresión de que, por ganas, lo hubiera zarandeado hasta que él le hubiera dado la razón.

Ósea que, no sólo no estaba agradecida, sino que encima estaba enrabietada con él por haber intervenido, gracias a lo cual seguía respirando. Leah sacaría de sus casillas hasta a una jodida piedra y Jacob ya no podía más.

—No, ¡no lo es! —le habló a gritos, demasiado cabreado para actuar con mesura —Si los demás y yo no hubiéramos intervenido habrías muerto. ¿Lo entiendes? Métetelo en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes. Estarías muerta. ¡_Muerta_! —pensó en deletrear esa última palabra o pasarse el índice por la yugular, pero por el modo en que Leah abrió los ojos, supo que había captado el mensaje.

—Lo que tú no entiendes —respondió ella mirándole fijamente—es que me da igual.

Sus palabras no sonaron dramáticas, sino agrias.

Jacob la miró con incredulidad durante un instante, después, cuando comprendió que Leah hablaba en serio, llegó la furia. Tanta y tan fuerte, extendiéndose por sus extremidades, llenándole la cabeza y el pecho y viajando a través de su espalda, que por un segundo creyó que entraría en fase sin poder controlarse.

Quiso gritarle que era una niña estúpida y egoísta que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Quiso sacudirla con todas sus fuerzas hasta que reconociera que lo que acababa de decir era una completa gilipollez. Quiso darle una lección por ser así, por no pensar en qué sería de su familia y de su manada si le sucedía algo.

Actúo impulsivamente. Se acercó a ella y alargó las manos, no sabiendo por un instante si empujarla, zarandearla, llevársela a rastras hasta la Push o acercarla a él. De alguna manera, su cuerpo tomó una decisión que no pasó por su cerebro, y simplemente le agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

Leah empezó a forcejear, pero se quedó paralizada cuando Jacob se inclinó sobre su rostro y la besó. La besó con tanta fuerza que de no haberla tenido tan firmemente sujeta, ella se hubiera tambaleado hacia atrás, como si la hubiera golpeado.

Leah permaneció estática por unos segundos, mientras Jacob le soltaba los hombros para sujetarle la cara con las manos. Éstas eran tan grandes que el rostro de la chica quedó enterrado entre ellas. Jacob no se detuvo y la forzó a alzar la boca para facilitar el beso sintiendo una fogosa satisfacción al hacerlo. Quería castigarla por haber dicho eso.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ella se moviera. Luego alargó los dedos hasta la cabeza del hombrelobo y le tiró del pelo con fuerza, arrancándole varios cabellos. Jacob tuvo la vaga impresión de que intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba aproximándole a ella. Los labios de Leah cobraron vida y le devolvieron el embate con la misma fuerza. Después le acercó el cuerpo y Jacob la acogió rápidamente con él suyo.

Al ver que era correspondido, Jacob fue vagamente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Una voz baja le aseguró que lo pagaría caro, pero él la ignoró y se quedó a ciegas. Le traía sin cuidado. En ese momento no le importaba nada más que los firmes labios de Leah devolviéndole el beso.

Cuando él ladeó el rostro y abrió la boca, Leah hizo lo propio. Podría decirse que estaban mordiéndose más que besándose, como dos fieras encerradas en una batalla. Las lenguas de ambos estaban calientes, les quemaban dentro de la boca del otro, de tal modo que se estremecían al rozarse los dientes o el paladar. Aumentaban la velocidad y el ángulo del beso, girando el rostro unidos por la boca, mientras Leah movía las manos sobre Jacob, ora arañándole los hombros y la espalda, ora enroscándose mechones de pelo en torno a los dedos.

Ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes vieja y desgastada que apenas le cubría el ombligo. La franja de abdomen que dejaba al descubierto, tocaba directamente con el torso desnudo de Jacob. La temperatura en el punto de unión era tal, que sentían que el contacto entre sus pieles les abrasaba dolorosamente. Sin embargo no se apartaron: se pegaron más.

De algún modo Jacob le bajó las manos hasta las caderas, y apretó hasta que sintió el hueso de la pelvis entre sus dedos. Leah gruñó en su boca como respuesta, intensificando la dureza del beso.

Eso le volvió loco. Sin tener muy claro cómo, los dos cayeron al suelo. Leah debajo, Jacob encima, aprisionándola con su enorme cuerpo. Con cualquier otra chica hubiera tenido alguna consideración, con Leah no. Ella tampoco se quejó y le hundió las uñas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que Jacob sintió dolor.

En la caída, una de sus piernas había quedado aprisionada entre las de Leah. La obligó a separarlas y metió su otra pierna en el medio, de modo que sus caderas quedaron justo por debajo de las de ella. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, Jacob agarró con fuerza uno de los tirantes de la vieja camiseta de Leah y lo rompió sin esfuerzo. Después oprimió el hombro desnudo con la mano, deseando morderlo. Apartó su boca de Leah para hacerlo, pero ella le lanzó un mordisco directo a la barbilla. Jacob rugió, amenazante, y le lamió la comisura derecha de la boca antes de volver besarla. No llegó a hacerlo.

Notó un gusto salado en la lengua que le paralizó. Sintió un escalofrío al mirar a Leah a la cara y percatarse de que estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían pesadamente por sus sienes y sus mejillas, muy cerca de la boca. Sus ojos negros parecían abismos infinitos cargados de sufrimiento. Ya no había rastro de esa mueca hostil que le deformaba el rostro. Era casi como la Leah que en su día encontró preciosa, sólo que diferente.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, dejando atrás las prisas y los gruñidos. El dolor palpable en el rostro de Leah hirió a Jacob como si fuera suyo. No fue capaz de mover un músculo, mirándola fijamente, comprendiendo y culpándose por lo que le había hecho. Había sido un bruto y un auténtico capullo.

Ella apartó la mirada y giró el rostro hacia un lado, endureciendo la expresión. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y maldijo todo interiormente. A sí misma, a Sam, a los putos quileutes y sobre todo, _sobre todo_, a Jacob. ¿Por qué había tenido que parar en ese momento? No aguantaba que la mirara así, entre alucinado y compasivo, como si acabara de descubrir un cachorrillo herido. Como si fuera Bella Swan haciendo un puchero. Como si le hubiera quitado la armadura y hubiera echado un vistazo debajo, dónde nadie lo había hecho, encontrándose algo inesperado.

No quería que reajustara su imagen mental de ella, que se diera cuenta de lo verdaderamente destrozada que estaba. Era su secreto, un secreto que se había afanado en ocultar por todos los medios posibles, algunos de ellos incorrectos y dolorosos: no hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos, guardárselos para ella y desviar a los que intentaban husmear haciéndoles daño.

Se sentía boba, frustrada y ultrajada. Quería hacerse daño, quería que Jacob se lo hiciera. Que siguiera así, sin miramientos, con tirones y besos rudos, en el suelo de un bosque de mierda, porque ella no se merecía más. No se merecía a Sam, ni que Emily la hubiera perdonado por todas las cosas que le dijo cuando él la imprimó, ni que Sue y Seth se preocuparan tanto por ella.

Se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando y lo quería. Quería destruirse a sí misma hasta no dejar nada.

Por eso, viró el rostro para enfrentar a Jacob y le sujetó las mandíbulas con fuerza en el mismo momento en que él iba a tartamudear algo (probablemente alguna disculpa). Le hundió el índice y el pulgar en las mejillas, y le atrajo bruscamente hacia su boca. Le besó con el brío y la ira de antes, aplastándole los labios contra los dientes y arqueando el cuerpo para tocar el de él. Jacob trató de apartarse pero Leah le agarró la mandíbula con más fuerza y apretó la boca contra la suya hasta que se cortó el interior del labio superior.

"_Por favor_", rogó interiormente, cerrando los párpados con fuerza para que no se le escaparan más lágrimas "_Por favor_". Pero Jacob se liberó de su presa sin excesiva dificultad y apartó el rostro, dejándolo fuera de su alcance. Se quedó mirándola, respirando sonoramente, con los labios húmedos y gesto inescrutable, y Leah le odió por hacerle eso, por no darle lo que necesitaba.

No quería su maldita lástima y se sentía rechazada. Lágrimas de afrenta se le apelotonaron bajo los párpados y por un instante Jacob se volvió borroso sobre ella. Le empujó violenta e impulsivamente. Quería quitárselo de encima y marcharse de allí. Quería poner kilómetros, océanos, universos entre ellos. Porque ni siquiera ofreciéndosele en bandeja, totalmente dispuesta, Jacob quería tocarla.

Sin embargo, él era como un roca que Leah no podía mover. Por mucho que intentara quitárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba ni apartarlo un poco.

—¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame, cabrón! —le gritó, colérica y desesperada, lanzándole manotazos y puñetazos con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas.

Jacob le sujetó las muñecas para impedir que le pegara otra vez, y Leah le mostró los dientes, como un gato erizado. Sin embargo, no la soltó, sino que le bajó las muñecas hasta el suelo y las mantuvo apretadas contra la superficie cubierta de hojas, con cuidado pero firmemente.

Leah siguió removiéndose e insultándole hasta que Jacob se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro. Entonces se quedó quieta, con los ojos llenos de un desconcierto que no podía ocultar. Él sonrió un poco, un relámpago blanco contra la piel oscura, y se inclinó más sobre ella, hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron.

Leah contuvo la respiración, sin moverse un ápice. Luego Jacob la besó.

Se preguntó cómo entenderían los demás lo que acababa de hacer en cuanto se convirtiera cerca de ellos y pudieran acceder hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Se lo preguntó porque él no sabría explicárselo ni a sí mismo. Comprendió que había herido a Leah al apartarse, que ella había sentido que la estaba rechazando. Pero no se trataba en absoluto de eso, para nada. Simplemente había entendido todo lo que había bajo esa superficie que ella se empeñaba en volver tan desagradable. Se ponía una máscara que daba miedo sólo para mantener a los demás a distancia, pero él se había acercado lo suficiente para ver qué había detrás. Nunca hasta ese momento, hasta que miró a Leah y la vio llorando, había alcanzado a comprender la dimensión de su dolor. Un dolor tal que era capaz de destrozar una vida para siempre.

Leah se había convertido en una loba solitaria.

Jacob también lo pasaba mal. La chica a la que quería iba a casarse con su enemigo natural y convertirse en vampiresa, y era eso lo que le desgarraba, no su rechazo. Leah en cambio había sido abandonada, abandonada de una manera trágica e irreparable.

Lo último que necesitaba era que él la tratara así de mal. Por mucho que se empeñara en cargar con todo sola, no podía y Jacob sentía el desconocido impulso de consolarla.

Por eso había vuelto a besarla, pero no ya como antes. Sino de manera suave, tierna.

Leah se resistió al principio, intentando quitarse las manos de Jacob de las muñecas y cerrando tozudamente la boca, pero él no se detuvo. Continuó besándola con cuidado, a fuego lento, recorriendo cada rincón de sus labios hasta que ella los separó, temblando. Jacob aflojó entonces la presa en torno a sus muñecas y le introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca. Esta vez fue completamente distinto, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, hasta lograr que ella le respondiera de la misma manera. Todo fue torpe y nervioso, como si temieran dar un paso en falso.

Uno de los últimos pensamientos conscientes de Jacob fue que seguramente la estaba aplastando. Así que le soltó las muñecas, la sujetó por la cintura y rodó hacia un lado, de modo que fue su espalda la que quedó contra el suelo y Leah la que terminó encima de él.

Ella se desconcentró por el cambio de posición e hizo una leve tentativa de apartarse, pero Jacob aumentó la intensidad del beso y finalmente se quedó quieta. Con inseguridad, Leah extendió las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de licántropo, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo le calentara los dedos. Él le puso las manos en la espalda y le quitó con cuidado los restos de hojarasca y agujas de pino que se le habían quedado pegados a la ropa.

Ese gesto no tenía en realidad ninguna importancia, pero fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Leah. Hizo que se sintiera cuidada y vulnerable como no se sentía desde que Harry la sentaba en sus rodillas y le contaba las leyendas de los quileutes. Hizo que se sintiera tan cerca de otro ser humano como no lo hacía desde la última vez que Sam Uley la besó. Hizo que sintiera algo muy distinto que al dolor y la amargura que llenaban sus días desde hacía meses.

No era uno de esos momentos de claridad meridiana en el que los dos sabían con exactitud qué estaban haciendo y por qué. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se veían envueltos en una situación a la que desconocían cómo habían llegado y simplemente se dejaban llevar, con pasos tímidos e inseguros, prácticamente a la deriva.

Más adelante, no sabrían estimar cuánto tiempo se besaron, pero en un momento dado todo acabó. No fue porque uno de los dos rompiera el beso, fue algo unísono, natural, el final lógico de una caricia. Entonces se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

Leah estaba tensa sobre él. Era atlética y de miembros torneados, como todos los licántropos, pero a Jacob apenas le pesaba, sólo un poco más de lo que lo haría Bella. Estaba agazapada como una pantera, presta para atacar o para relajarse, según fuera necesario.

Jacob sabía que ella tenía miedo, que estaba esperando que él moviera ficha para volver a su concha si era necesario, pero no pensaba darle la oportunidad. Despacio, como si se aproximara a un animal herido, le acercó una mano al pelo. Leah permaneció estática, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante con la que intentaba adivinar sus intenciones. Él sólo la acarició, en un gesto más cariñoso de lo que ninguno de los dos habría esperado, y ella se relajó ostensiblemente.

Jacob la acercó a su pecho y Leah se dejó llevar, se reacomodó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus pectorales. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó así.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante minutos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Leah apenas era capaz de articular ningún pensamiento coherente. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido así que no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Jacob no era Sam Uley, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no podía negar que eso, estar así, echada cuan larga era sobre él, con sus manos acariciándole la espalda, era agradable. Hasta casi _especial_. Él la había descubierto, había sido testigo de su momento de debilidad. Y en lugar de burlarse de ella, de reírse o utilizarlo para atacarla la había besado de una manera que la había desarmado por completo. No con furia, ni deseo, sino con respeto, abrigo, consuelo. Hacía tanto que no la besaban así, hacía tanto que había dado por sentado que nunca nadie volvería a hacerlo, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Los pensamientos de Jacob transcurrían por los mismos derroteros, al menos cuando no se chocaban con alguna piedra de inconsciencia y se quedaba en blanco, tan a gusto, tan calmado, que podría dormirse con el peso de Leah sobre su cuerpo. Se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Por qué lo _habían_ hecho. Él era un chico impulsivo, pero siempre conocía las razones que había tras esos impulsos. Besar a Leah _así_, era algo que le había salido de manera natural. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con su conciencia de manada, con la lealtad y el sentimiento protector que compartía con sus hermanos, pero Leah siempre había quedado un poco a parte de eso. Ella misma los había alejado a todos con su manera de ser. Sin embargo, en los momentos decisivos, Jacob siempre respondía por ella. Bueno, prácticamente se le había metido en la boca a un chupasangre para evitar que le hiciera daño a ella, y cuando Bella le preguntó por las novedades en la manada y él le habló brevemente de la historia de Sam, Emily y Leah, la defendió de manera inconsciente, aunque ella nunca la atacó. Le dijo que Leah le echaba valor y no quiso tocar más el tema.

Que Leah le había echado valor era cierto, y eso, Jacob se lo reconocía interiormente no exento de cierta admiración. Si él tuviera que ver día tras día a Bella con Edward, seguramente reventaría. Si Bella hubiera estado con él primero y luego hubiera aparecido ese vampirucho de mierda y se la hubiera "quitado" de debajo de sus narices ni siquiera sabría cómo hubiera reaccionado. Probablemente se habría convertido en otro lobo solitario. Leah era valiente y fuerte, pero tenía un corazón. Todo era más fácil cuando pensaba que no lo tenía.

Al cabo, ella se movió y Jacob le puso las manos en la cintura de manera inconsciente, como si quisiera impedírselo.

—Supongo que deberíamos volver a La Push —dijo ella con voz extraña. ¿Era así como sonaba su voz cuando no utilizaba la ironía ni la frialdad?

Jacob esperó todo lo que pudo antes de soltarla y responder.

—Sí. Estarán esperándonos.

Pero no se movieron durante unos minutos más. Luego Leah se apartó y se puso en pie, sin mirarle, ocupada en sacudirse hojitas y hierbajos del pelo y la ropa. Jacob la imitó, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en examinar sus vaqueros.

Cuando ya no pudieron retrasarlo más tiempo, se miraron. Jacob se dio cuenta de que Leah parecía nerviosa. Intentaba mostrar su expresión despectiva de siempre, pero no lo conseguía. Incluso abrió la boca un par de veces como si fuera a decir algo (por su expresión, algún comentario marca Leah Clearwater) pero finalmente apretó los labios. Frustrada, soltó aire y se encaminó hasta la frontera del bosque. Jacob la siguió muy de cerca, sin decir nada. En la mente de ambos flotaba un _"¿Y ahora qué?" _cada vez más grande e incómodo. Ignoraron la cuestión hasta que llegaron al Land Rover viejo de Harry y Leah le echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba en perfecto estado. Después se volvió hacia Jacob y se cruzó de brazos, pero no le miró a los ojos, si no a la altura de los hombros.

Era una imagen curiosa. Ya no era la Leah implacable de antes, ni tampoco la Leah destrozada del bosque. Era una mezcla entre las dos. Autosuficiente pero también vulnerable.

Jacob había visto una parte de ella que ahora ya no podía esconder. Ante los demás sí, ante él, no. Y supo que nunca volvería a verla de la misma manera que antes de ese día.

Leah se sentía tan violenta que quería gritar. Notaba los ojos de Jacob sobre su rostro y la incomodidad y la incertidumbre la estaban matando. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Invitarle a subir al coche? ¿Regresar a la reserva con él? No creía que pudieran sobrevivir a ocho horas de viaje juntos, probablemente acabarían matándose. O besándose. Pero tampoco quería despreciarle. Todo era demasiado extraño y complicado.

Afortunadamente Jacob le dio la solución.

—Quizás yo debería entrar en fase —sugirió con voz amable —Así llegaría antes que tú y podría avisarles de que estás bien.

—Sí —Leah intentó enfrentarse a los ojos de Jake, pero no fue capaz —Sue estará preocupada.

—Sí.

Silencio.

Le hubiera gustado tener el valor de mirar a Jacob para saber qué estaba pensando, pero Leah tenía miedo de hacerlo y verse desnuda en sus ojos. No creía que pudiera soportarlo. Se giró hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrió bruscamente.

Se detuvo allí, dándole la espalda, y pensó en algo que decir. Algo que pusiera de nuevo las cosas en su sitio, algo sarcástico pero no hiriente. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera bloqueado por lo que acababa de suceder y se negara a salir de ese estado, el muy estúpido.

—Yo…bueno, adiós —murmuró finalmente, sin mirarle. Después subió un pie al peldaño de acceso dispuesta a meterse en el todoterreno y arrancar cuanto antes, pero notó la mano de Jacob, grande y caliente en su brazo, obligándola a girarse. Cuando lo hizo, él le cubrió los labios rápidamente, tragándose su exclamación de sorpresa. Fue un beso suave y breve, tanto que, pillada por sorpresa, Leah apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de Jacob la soltara de nuevo.

—Nos vemos en La Push —le dijo y sonrió, sonrió de ese modo cálido y fácil que hacía mucho tiempo que no guardaba para ella.

Leah se tuvo que agarrar a la puerta para no volver a besarle. Sólo asintió, con torpeza, logrando que la sonrisa de Jacob se volviera más divertida y un poco burlona. Después, él se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre el bosque.

Leah se subió al Land Rover un poco alterada. No pudo controlar su fuerza al tirar de la puerta y ésta se cerró de un portazo que hizo temblar todo el vehículo. Frunció el ceño, encendió el motor y se alejó derrapando, rumbo norte.

De pronto tenía ganas de volver a La Push.

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo (bastante largo es ya xD). Si yo fuera Leah llevaría FATAL que todos pudieran leerme la mente, de hecho creo que si piensa en cosas desagradables es para que no husmeen y para que no le tengan pena. Es muy orgullosa. Por eso, si fuera ella, me daría a la fuga unos días para poder estar sola y pensar en la intimidad. Como indirectamente fue culpa de Jacob que ella se marchara, me pareció lógico que Sam le mandara a él para buscarla. Lo demás salió sólo. Tienen mucho en común, los dos quieren a personas con las que no pueden estar, entre otras cosas porque quieren a otros (aunque también les quieran a ellos) y los dos están jodidos. Aparte de que a mí me gustan creer que en el fondo se gustan (aunque ya sé lo que pasa en BD con ellos y quiero matar a Meyer ¬¬), así que me parecía posible que sucediera algo así.

Espero que os haya gustado y espero que si es así (o si no es lo es) me lo hagáis saber. Darle al _Go _alarga la vida y quita celulitis, está probado científicamente.

Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
